


Ядовито-зеленый и в голубую полоску

by Metcar



Series: Harries twins vs. Phan [1]
Category: JacksGap, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Дэн и близняшки видео снимали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ядовито-зеленый и в голубую полоску

\- Поиграй с нами, - тихое синхронное эхо разносится по комнате и, отражаясь от белых стен, бьет прямиком в сознание Дэна. В помещении все буквально пропитано сексом, идеальной, ничем не замутненной похотью. Он встряхивает головой, всеми силами пытаясь сосредоточиться на мысли, что он тут вообще-то работает. Он пока еще помнит, что должен говорить, делать и о чем должен думать, но это нифига не помогает. С того момента, как он переступил порог дома близнецов, он словно попал в какую-то томную фантазию. «Как вообще кто-то может находиться с ними рядом дольше минуты? Это же гребаная сексуальная пытка!», - думает Дэн, произнося на камеру свою очередную реплику. Ему должны неплохо заплатить за сегодняшнее видео, но все, чего ему на самом деле хочется, - быть разложенным и оттраханным кем-нибудь из этих воплощений сексуальности прямо тут. Неважно, кем из них. Лучше обоими.  
Близнецы на своей волне, они не уделяют Дэну особого внимания, но он не ощущает себя лишним. Наоборот, это спасает его либидо, немного приводит в себя, словно пощечина. На него редко кто не смотрит как на объект восхищения. Это отрезвляет. К середине съемки он вообще чувствует себя уверенно и почти в своей тарелке. Если бы еще внизу позвоночника так приятно не покалывало от редких фраз Финна, произносимых низким, чуть хриплым голосом. И не кружилась так сладко голова от запаха одеколона Джека.  
Он попал. Боже, он так попал.  
***

Под конец Дэн начинает нести откровенный бред. Ему плевать уже, что говорить, он не может нормально закончить, нервничает, идиотски хихикает и становится безгранично счастлив, когда близнецы решают, что на этом все. Чертовы сатрапы. И даже от этой мысленной метафоры, внутри словно начинает извергаться вулкан. У него горят щеки, он буквально чувствует красноту, разливающуюся по скулам. Финн впервые с момента прихода Дэна оглядывает его с ног до головы, ухмыляется уголком рта и, молча, выходит из комнаты, а Джек утыкается в компьютер, что-то сосредоточенно там выискивая. «Пора бежать отсюда нахрен», - в смятении думает Дэн. Эта гениальная идея мигает в его голове сигнализацией. И Дэн рад бы ей последовать, но… Джек, отрываясь от монитора, с улыбкой предлагает прогуляться.   
\- Проветриться, - согласно кивает вернувшийся уже одетым Финн.   
Конечно. Как мог Дэн подумать, что они отпустят его просто так.  
***

Вечерний октябрьский Лондон довольно прохладен, злобно воющий ветер готов снести все вокруг, и Дэн как никогда любит этот город. Близнецы ведут его в какую-то кофейню, по пути в которую пыл Дэна порядком остужается, слава богам. Но теперь он начинает думать, что выставил себя полным придурком перед ними. Поэтому старается вести себя более раскованно, снова смеется, мелет всякую чепуху. Непринужденная обстановка теплого кафе расслабляет, развязывает язык. Вечер проходит куда приятнее дня. Вот о чем думает Дэн, с интересом разглядывая близнецов, сидящих напротив и соревнующихся в поедании кексов. Дэн уже полчаса тянет через трубочку свой коктейль, потому что это - последнее, что его интересует сейчас. Вообще он понимает, что находясь в обществе Харрисов, очень не хочется отвлекаться на какие-то посторонние факторы.  
\- …с нами? – доносится до Дэна последний кусок очевидно какой-то важной фразы Джека. Глаза у того горят победным огнем. Видимо, он все-таки умял свой кекс быстрее брата.   
\- А? – улыбаясь, переспрашивает Дэн. Близнецы переглядываются, обмениваясь одинаковыми ухмылками.   
\- Мы собираемся съездить покататься на лыжах в эти выходные. Не хочешь с нами? – пожалуй, это была самая длинная фраза Финна, адресованная Дэну за день. Хауэлл начинает лихорадочно припоминать свои планы на эти выходные. Кажется, он обещал что-то Филу. Сходить в кино? Помочь с видео? Плевать. Переживет.   
\- Да, пожалуй, я смогу, - Дэн ловит на себе внимательные и довольные взгляды братьев и опускает голову, мысленно крутя себе у виска. Он чувствует себя ягненком, стоящим перед волками, и ему это нравится.   
***

Все втроем они возвращаются в дом близнецов почти ночью и решают не откладывать работу над видео в долгий ящик. Финн устраивается на диване, обложившись чипсами и леденцами, включает плазму и бодро сообщает:  
\- Я готов!  
\- Сученыш, - беззлобно шипит на него Джек, которому предстоит бессонная ночь за компьютером. Дэн садится рядом с ним, готовый разделить эту участь. На следующую пару часов Дэн забывает обо всем, кроме работы. Он всегда считал это своим плюсом – умение сосредоточиться и расставить приоритеты. Ни сладковатый запах Джека, находящегося так близко, ни его случайные, едва ощутимые касания, от которых бегут мурашки по коже, ни задорный смех Финна где-то сзади, который звучит так очаровывающе, не заставят его отвлечься. Нет. Не заставят. Точно.  
\- Я заебался, - вскоре решительно выносит вердикт Джек. – Я доделаю завтра и пришлю тебе, окей?   
Дэн пожимает плечами. Они все равно не могли успеть смонтировать два видео за ночь.   
Джек потягивается на своем кресле и откатывается чуть назад, глядя на Дэна какими-то абсолютно шальными глазами. Они покраснели от долгой работы за монитором – Дэн видит пару лопнувших сосудов. Но совершенно непонятно, почему его зрачки практически заполняют миндальную радужку.  
\- Ты не устал? – Джек расслабленно откидывается на спинку, он спокоен, дышит ровно и безмятежно улыбается. Сзади слышится хриплый смешок Финна. Джек улыбается шире. У Дэна перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Да нет, я…  
\- Иди сюда, - Дэн почти не понимает слов. Но улавливает интонации. Хлесткие. Не терпящие возражений. Покоряющие. Как всегда в такие моменты. Разум Дэна отключается, он весь – инстинкт. Инстинкт подчинения сильнейшему.  
Джек проводит ладонями по своим коленям, и Дэн послушно опускается на них. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Все слишком идеально. Слишком так, как он представлял. Джек манит его пальцем, заставляя наклониться ниже, ближе к себе, и останавливает, когда губы Дэна уже почти касаются его собственных.  
\- Ты такой блядски красивый, - шепчет Джек и целует. Целует глубоко и властно, словно это все – только его и, одновременно, словно знает, что нужно урвать свое, потому что у него вот-вот это все отнимут. А Дэн просто тает, зажмуривается, не веря во все происходящее, как будто такое с ним в первый раз, как будто он не слышал комплимента прекраснее и никто и никогда его так раньше не целовал. Чужой язык хозяйничает у него во рту, заполняет, вылизывает совершенно непристойно. Дэн слабо ошалело постанывает и пытается прижаться ближе, но тут же оказывается сдернутым с колен сильными руками. Финн смотрит из-за его плеча на Джека, чуть не рычит:  
\- Мы не так договаривались, братик.  
\- Да мне плевать, я наигрался, - огрызается Джек. – Давай уже просто трахнем его.  
***

Комната наполняется влажными пошлыми звуками и сбивчивым дыханием, она плывет у Дэна перед глазами, кружится каруселью и останавливается где-то в переносице, а потом резко фокусируется в сознании. Дэн видит перед собой Джека, откинувшегося на разноцветных подушках – ядовито-зеленой и белой в голубую полоску. «Что-то знакомое», - на секунду задумывается Дэн, но тут же забывает. Он должен двигаться. Финн сзади сжимает его бедра и тихо шипит, толкается глубже в податливое тело, заставляет Дэна выгибаться и подаваться ему навстречу. Дэну так безумно хорошо, так хорошо, что он хочет, чтоб это немедленно закончилось или не кончалось никогда. Он сжимается, оглушительно громко стонет от очередного особенно чувствительного толчка. Джек перед ним расплывается в понимающей улыбке, но тут же нетерпеливо впивается пальцами в его волосы и наклоняет к своему члену. Дэн покорно открывает распухшие от поцелуев губы и начинает самый, мать его, худший отсос в своей жизни. Он просто не может нормально работать ртом, когда сзади его так таранят. Сдерживаемые стоны то и дело прорываются, проходят вибрацией по всему горлу, заставляя быть неаккуратным, пускать в ход зубы. Но Джеку, похоже, все нравится. Он довольно жмурится и поглаживает спутавшиеся волосы у Дэна на затылке. Ладонь Финна скользит вдоль позвоночника Дэна, собирая капли пота, вызывая новую волну дрожи. Дэн сжимает Финна внутри себя, подмахивает, подставляется сильнее и отсасывает Джеку усерднее. Их так много, бесконечно много. Дэну кажется, что это лучшая ночь в его жизни.   
Он не знает, сколько длилась эта ночь и кончилась ли она вообще, или вовсе не начиналась, но на утро он помнит только разноцветные подушки.  
***

Дэн просыпается от назойливого звона будильника, орущего откуда-то из-под кровати. Очевидно, до сегодняшней ночи он стоял на тумбочке. Взлохмаченный Джек поднимает голову с его груди и смотрит на него одним сонным глазом. Финн посапывает где-то на другом конце кровати.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - шепчет Дэн, чувствуя, как неумолимо саднит в горле. И в заднице тоже. Как будто слизистые натерли песком. Джек с неохотой отодвигается, освобождая пространство для маневров.   
Дэн одевается медленно, тщательно продумывая каждое движение. Щурится от лучика солнца, внезапно пробившегося сквозь трехмесячную тучу. И думает, что очень хочет домой.  
Джек целует его через порог очень смачно и, поигрывая бровями, прикладывает к щеке кулак с оттопыренным мизинцем и большим пальцем.  
\- Позвони мне, - шепчет он одними губами, стоя в дверном проеме в своих леопардовых боксерах и выглядя при этом так комично по-гейски. Дэн хочет засмеяться, но вовремя вспоминает про саднящее горло и сдержанно улыбается.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает он, добавляя про себя: «Ведь у тебя мои видео».  
***

Дэн добирается до дома около восьми утра, без удивления обнаруживая там сонное царство.   
Фил ждал его вчера. Фил спит на диване в гостиной в пижаме «Звездных Войн» и, блин, в разноцветных носках. В гребаных ядовито-зеленом и в голубую полоску носках. Дэн опускается рядом с ним на пол и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Тяжело вздыхает, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб.  
\- Ты такой придурок, боже мой, - голубые полоски мелькают у Дэна перед глазами. – Я люблю тебя.


End file.
